


Allégeance

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Suite de [Juste une mission], Obi-Wan réagit après la demande de Sheev.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sly Moore, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Allégeance

«Obi-Wan, mon trésor, mon étoile, voudrais-tu m'épouser? »

La phrase résonna dans la tête du Jedi comme un de ses mantras qu'il avait appris par cœur quand il était enfant. Cela lui paraissait si irréel que Sheev ait prononcé ses mots, sans aucune difficulté, avec un sourire charmeur et des yeux pétillants, tout en lui tenant ses deux mains moites. Et pourtant, il avait bien entendu.

Epouser. Ça voulait dire mariage. Ça voulait dire en couple pour l'éternité. Ça voulait dire amour pour la vie.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, ni bien même à trouver une réponse adéquate pour Sheev qui paraissait plus amusé par son silence qu'impatient. Il ne savait pas si des secondes ou des minutes s'étaient passées, mais quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler, il était encore surpris d'entendre la voix.

«Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? »

Il espérait dans le fond que ce soit une des blagues du chancelier pour le mettre dans une position embarrassante et ensuite, ils iraient rire un bon coup parce qu'Obi-Wan était un bon gentil naïf.

«Pas la moins du monde, garantir Sheev avec un petit rire.

\- Quoi? Tu me fais marcher… Tu ne penses vraiment pas à…

\- Je suis très sérieux, mon amour, je souhaite t'épouser. J'aimerai que tu deviennes mon époux. »

Obi-Wan ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Son cœur avait envie de dire oui, d'accepter le mariage, car il serait lié à jamais à Sheev, cela rendrait leur relation officielle, mais sa raison, encore attaché au Code, à l'Ordre, lui criait que non, ce n 'était pas possible, qu'un Jedi ne pouvait pas s'unir avec quelqu'un, encore moins si c'était le Chancelier Suprême lui-même.

«Je… je ne sais pas, Sheev, déglutit-il.

\- Oh et bien, ça me rassure.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas dit non. »

Il baissa la tête, les joues rouges. Il rêvait inconsciemment d'un mariage, d'une vie simple, d'une vie de couple épanoui, où il serait aimé. Certes, il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants, mais au moins, il vivrait avec la personne qu'il aimait, mais en tant que Jedi, ce n'était pas possible. Logiquement, si l'attachement était prohibé alors le mariage l'était aussi. Rien ne stipulait dans le code que le mariage était interdit, mais qui se mariait sans être attaché?

«Je craignais que tu ne me donnes pas tout de suite de réponses, trésor, souffla Sheev en lui donnant sur le front, mais je peux attendre, je te laisserai tout le temps que tu veux. Même si je dois attendre 10 ans pour cela.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Obi-Wan.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai encore ton amour et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

* * *

Obi-Wan s'était réveillé bien avant que leur alarme du matin ne sonne. A travers la Force, il percevait des âmes endormis. Tout était si calme et si paisible. Aldera était vraiment la ville parfaite pour un Jedi, même sur Coruscant, ce n'était pas aussi serein.

Alors que son esprit sortait doucement de cette douce somnolence, il nota qu'un bras lui avait attrapé la taille. Un corps s'était collé à lui contre son dos. Il prit un temps à se rendre compte qu'il était dans un lit double dans l'appartement réservé du Chancelier. Il se rappela alors qu'ils avaient été chargés de la sécurité.

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il se tourna vers lui, sur le côté, pour faire face à la forme endormie de Sheev, qui profitait d'un sommeil mérité. Son visage vieillissant mais toujours aussi séduisant pour le Jedi, était détendu et rien ne pourrait indiquer qu'il portait toute la République sur ses épaules.

Obi-Wan sourit dans la nuit, se rapprochant un peu de lui, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine du Chancelier. C'était si agréable de ressentir la chaleur de l'autre homme, de se sentir étreindre et de protéger par ses bras aimants. Il n'avait pas à se soucier des autres, des conflits, des Jedi, il était à Sheev, il était son amant et… peut-être prochainement son fiancé.

Le Chancelier lui avait proposé le mariage. Lui, un Jedi. Parmi toutes les plus belles puissantes créatures du monde, Sheev Palpatine lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il fallait se sentir tellement reconnaissant, tellement heureux, mais un nœud dans son ventre l'empêchait d'être complètement ravi de cela.

Il était un Jedi, destiné à servir la paix, la République, le peuple dans le besoin. Il avait juré fidélité à l'Ordre. S'il se mariait, il trahirait tout cela. Mais n'avait-il pas commencé à creuser sa propre chute? Aimer quelqu'un était déjà le premier pas pour briser le Code Jedi.

Pourtant, la Force n'avait rien dit, même elle était encouragée cela. Autour de Sheev, elle était si épurée, si douce, si apaisante, qu'il se sentait bien.

Il soupira doucement, levant les yeux vers le visage de son amant, toujours endormi. Il voulait rester Jedi, c'était sa raison de vivre, mais il adorait Sheev, il l'aimait profondément. Mais il ne pourrait pas abandonner l'un des deux. Et Sheev vérifie bien compris.

«Tu réfléchis trop fort, Obi-Wan. »

Le Jedi tressaillit lorsque remarqua que le chancelier avait ouvert ses paupières, admettre paraître ses yeux bleus si magnifiques. Ce dernier lui adressa un doux sourire et le ramena un peu dans ses bras, le collant littéralement à lui, si bien qu'Obi-Wan pouvait entendre le cœur du politicien battre dans son oreille.

«Pardonne moi, je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Non, je venais juste de terminer un rêve agréable.

\- Qu'as-tu rêvé?

\- Que nous étions mariés, que tu étais habillé dans une robe magnifique… tu avais aussi des ailes d'ange… »

Tout en soi-disant cela, la main de Sheev lui caressa l'arrière de la nuque tendrement.

«Tu disais que tu voulais m'emmener dans un endroit, que tu avais appelé le Paradis… continua-t-il, tu étais si beau dans ce rêve…

\- Je suis flatté que mon moi du rêve soit si beau, nota Obi-Wan.

\- Tu es toujours beau, mais tu l'étais encore plus car tu portais ma bague à ton doigt, le fait de savoir que tu seras à moi, que tu seras mon époux, rends ta présence encore plus merveilleuse à mes côtés.

\- Tu essaies de me convaincre de dire oui?

\- Je n'essaie rien du tout. Te convaincre serait une prouesse pour moi… Convaincre le négociateur de se marier avec le chancelier. Quelle ironie. »

Sheev lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux et resserra son emprise, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'enfuit du lit. Mais Obi-Wan était bien là, dans les bras de la République.

Oh Force.

Oui, il dormait avec la République.

* * *

.

.  
  


Obi-Wan avait de nouveau quitté Sheev et Anakin pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous avec Maître Mundi, encore une journée avant le mariage Organa. Il était un peu tendu car il avait l'impression que Sheev avait hurlé sa demande en mariage à toute la galaxie et que tout le monde le regardait. Mais ce n'était que son anxiété qui parlait et il dut plusieurs fois méditer sur le chemin avant d'arrivée à destination.

Ki-Adi était accueilli chaleureusement et était accompagné des chefs de la protection du palais. Rapidement, ils ont établi des plans en prévention d'une attaque et disposé de manières stratégiques chaque position de chaque soldat. A sa grande surprise, Maître Mundi approuvait la majorité de ses idées et de ses plans, lui envoyant des éloges et commentant sa réflexion rapide.

«Je comprends désormais pourquoi le Chancelier a demandé que ce soit qui vous participez à cette mission, dit Mundi à la fin de leur briefing, vous êtes talentueux et vous méritez votre surnom de Négociateur.

\- Je suis touché par vos mots, maître, s'inclina Obi-Wan qui cachait ses rougissements, je tente de faire de mon mieux.

\- Qui-Gon aurait été fier de voir quel Jedi vous êtes devenu. »

En entendant cela, il déglutit. Lui, un Jedi qui dormait dans le lit du chancelier? Il aurait rit au nez du Céréen s'il pouvait, mais il accepte ses mots avec humilité.

«Je ne serai pas surpris qu'un jour, vous nous rejoignez au Conseil, lâcha Mundi avec un sourire chaleureux et sincère.

\- Maître, vous exagérez, je ne suis pas du tout taillé pour siéger au Conseil.

\- Vous avez toutes les qualités pour, jeune Kenobi, peut-être vous avoir un peu plus confiance en vos capacités.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que je corresponde aux critères, dit Obi-Wan en secouant la tête.

Windu et Yoda s'opposeraient catégoriquement à cela en sachant qu'il avait une relation plus qu'amicale avec le Chancelier. Ce serait contre leurs croyances et contre leurs valeurs. Même si un maître du Conseil le proposant, Yoda mettrait son veto.

«Eh bien seul l'avenir le dira. »

Obi-Wan le quitta après de brèves salutations, pour retourner auprès de celui qu'il devait protéger. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, proche des quartiers du Chancelier, il tomba sur Sly Moore qui venait vers lui. Dans une nature respectueuse, il voulut la saluer en s'incliner, mais cette dernière se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de passer.

Pour son plus grand malheur, il était dans une partie du palais vide avec peu de passages.

«Vous avez dit non, siffla-t-elle avec un mépris non dissimulé.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa Obi-Wan, de quoi parlez-vous?

\- Ne faites pas l'ignorant, Kenobi. Vous savez de quoi je parle.

\- Je vous assure que je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Soudainement, la Force devint légèrement sombre et cela le rendit nauséeux. Même son environnement se grisait sans aucune raison, une crainte et un sentiment de danger le saisir et il se mit en état d'alertes, prêt à réagir. Seulement, il n'y avait que Sly Moore dans les environs et donc se demandait bien d'où provenait le danger.

«Vous voulez vous emparer du chancelier, Jedi, en le manipulant, en l'obligeant à vous lire, grinça-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui dans sa grandeur.

\- Je ne fais rien de tel, se défendit-il.

\- Il vous a proposé le mariage.

\- Je ne l'ai pas obligé à faire cela! s'écria-t-il agacé.

Il se fichait de savoir comment pourrait-elle être au courant, ni pourquoi elle était si obsédée par lui, mais il souhaitait juste s'éloigner d'elle et rejoindre Sheev et Anakin.

«Alors, dites non, continua-t-elle sombrement.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ma réponse ne me concerne que moi.

\- Elle concerne la République, le Chancelier appartient à la République.

\- C'est un homme avant tout, vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de… »

Pendant qu'il disait cela, il eut une illumination. Il se questionnait sur ce qui poussait Sly Moore à le menacer, voire à l'empêcher de maintenir sa relation avec Sheev. Au début, il avait vraiment cru que l'Umbarienne faisait cela pour le chancelier, par fidélité pour ses idées et ses projets, mais avec du recul, c'était les agissements typiques d'une femme qui était jalouse.

Jalouse de lui.

Parce qu'elle était amoureuse.

Amoureuse de Sheev.

«Vous l'aimez, murmura Obi-Wan sous le choc, n'est-ce pas? »

Les yeux blancs de Sly s'écarquillèrent et sans aucun mot, elle se détourna de lui, changeant sa trajectoire, l'ignorant cette fois, comme si elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

.

.

«Ah, Obi-Wan, te voilà, tu viens de manquer les meilleurs couturiers d'Aldera. »

Sheev l'enlaça dans ses bras, à peine était-il arrivé. Anakin était non loin, levant les yeux au ciel face à l'étreinte. Ils venaient tout juste de choisir des vêtements pour la cérémonie de mariage Organa. En tant que Chancelier, Palpatine devait s'habiller pour l'occasion avec des vêtements dignes de sa fonction.

Obi-Wan ne dit rien, hésitant de lui parler de Sly Moore. Le Chancelier remarqua son silence et l'incita à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils car les canapés étaient jonchés de vêtements chics.

«Eh, mon cher, qu'as-tu, tu es pâle?

\- Tout va bien, je pense que je suis un peu… stressé.

\- Vous, stressé, maître? se moqua Anakin qui n'y croyait pas.

\- Obi-Wan, parle-moi, l'incita Sheev, à moins que tu veuilles que notre enfant parte.

\- Eh ! se renfrogna Anakin.

Obi-Wan rit devant la complicité de ses deux hommes qu'il chérissait, cela le fit chaud au cœur et il oublia pendant un instant son échange étrange avec Sly. 

«Non, ça ira, fit-il avec un sourire, cela peut attendre après la mission, ce n'est pas important. »

Il ignorait si Sheev était au courant des sentiments de Sly Moore. Est-ce qu'il le savait? C'était sa conseillère, il la connaissait bien avant de rencontrer Obi-Wan. Donc en théorie, l'Umbarienne était beaucoup plus proche du Chancelier qu'Obi-Wan.

Le jeune Jedi eut soudainement pitié d'elle: elle gardait ses sentiments depuis si longtemps et voir l'être aimer avec un autre, était cruelle, et malgré cela, elle lui restait fidèle, elle restait à ses cotés pour diriger la Galaxie. C'était admirable mais triste à la fois.

«Au fait, maître, lança Anakin subitement, on a aussi choisi des vêtements pour vous! »

Obi-Wan sortit de ses pensées et fit face aux regards excités et taquins de son Padawan et de son amant.

Oh non.

Avait-il encore le temps de fuir?

**Author's Note:**

> Comme dirait un certain Jedi :  
> "Anakin, par allégeance, je suis lié à la République, à la DEMOCRATIE".


End file.
